The present invention relates to a hair clip, and more particularly relates to a hair clip comprising a base plate and a hair retainer connected thereto to clip human hairs between the base plate and the hair retainer.
The prior art hair clips of this kind generally comprise an ornamental base plate somewhat curved inwardly and having one end pivoted to a hair retainer. The hair retainer is always elastically urged towards the base plate so that a human hair is gripped between the hair retainer and the base plate.
Thus, the prior art hair clips each serving also as a hair ornament are fundamentally designed to bind the hair up at any desired portion of the user's head.
Such a simple gripping mechanism of the base plate cooperating with the hair retainer is however not necessarily sufficient to prevent the hair clip from slipping down or skewing.
The prior art hair clips serving as a hair binding ornament do not have any other function.